The One Who Survived
by MikeyTheDarkMage
Summary: MikeyTheDarkMage only wanted a pet to play with. What she received was much more than she bargined for
1. Ixi Mother

It's a cold, blustery day in Neopia Central. A teenage girl dressed in purple robes ambles

to the Create-A-Pet center on the other side of town. She has thick, long, brown hair, which hung

loose in the middle of her back, green eyes, and glasses. In her left hand, she holds a solid wood

staff. 

  


As the door to the center slides open, an ambulance crew rushes by, knocking her out of

their way. A mother Ixi is in labor, a difficult one by the looks of it. The girl somewhat regains her

composure, and stumbles over to the front desk. 

  


"What's going on?" she asked the Starry Uni who worked at the Front desk.

  


"We got a call from the Merridellian hospital about twenty minutes ago. That mother Ixi

you just saw is having complications in her birth. The hospital doesn't think she's going to make

it."

  


"That's horrible!" The girl exclaimed "Is there anything I can do to help?"

  


"Not unless you can preform a medical miracle" the Uni sighed. "We're going to do

everything we can to help that poor mother, but to tell you the truth, I don't think her or her baby

is going to survive."

  


The girl looked off into space for a minute, thinking of something that happened a long

time ago. The Uni looked at her strangely. "Is everything alright?"

  


"Huh? Oh, yes... Um.... is it alright if I watch the birth? My parents work in a hospital, so I

might be able to help them."

  


"I don't think that there's anything you could do to help, but if you really want to watch, I

suppose there's no harm in that." The Uni rummaged through one of the drawers in the front

desk, and found a visitors pass. "Here you go, kid. Just be quiet, and don't get in the way."


	2. Calling Doctor Eorg

The girl wandered around the Create-A-Pet center's hospital wing for about ten minutes before she finally found the birthing room. The mother Ixi was trying with all her might to birth her baby but to no avail.

  


"COME ON! DARNIT! BREATH! BREATH!" The Techo doctor was shouting at the mother Ixi. He was tired, and frustrated, and this complicated birth was not helping his attitude.

  


All of a sudden, a tuft of blue and white fur appeared. "NO! NO! NO! You CAN'T come out backwards! You CAN'T!" the doctor cried

  


"Her heart rate up twenty two percent" Called a Faerie Usul who was monitoring the computers, "If it goes any higher, she'll die from heart failure!"

  


"ARG! You!" he cried, pointing at the girl standing in the door way, "Go get Doctor Eorg!"

  


"Doctor who?"

  


"Eorg! He's the brown Chomby in room 11-16! Go now!"

  


The girl ran as fast as she could to find room 11-16, and Doctor Eorg. Up and down hallways, though this door and out another until finally she found the room 11-16. It even had a small brass sign that read Doctor Eorg on it. She leaned on her staff, using it to support her, panting and gasping for breath. That's when she saw the other sign on it :OUT TO LUCH. 

  


"Out to lunch!" she cried "Why does he have to be out to lunch now? Doesn't he know we have an emergency on our hands here?" Quickly she turned around and ran back to the birthing room.

  


* * *

  


"Well? Where's doctor Eorg?" the Techo doctor demanded when she finally reeled into the room. 

  


"I *gasp* tried to *pant* find him... *wheeze* but he's *gasp* out to lunch..." she sagged down on her staff, exhausted from her work out.

  


Suddenly, a shrill noise sounded from inside the birthing room. It was the Ixi mother's heart monitor. She was dead.

  


The girl looked at the green Ixi that now lay dead on the table, and started to cry silently. A Blumaroo nurse came over her, and attempted to comfort her. "Now, now dear... there was nothing you could have done. It wasn't your fault..."

  


"Isn't there anything we can do?" she whimpered "If we couldn't save the mother, can't we try to save the baby?"

  


The Techo doctor came over to her. "Even if we got the baby out alive, there's a ninety five percent chance that it'll die in its first two days of life. We're not willing to take that chance. It's better to just leave it to die on its own."

  


The girl started to nod her head in agreement, then stopped. She stood up to her full five foot two inches, and said, as bravely as she could muster, "Maybe you're not willing to take a chance on it, but I am. If you won't help me, then I'll go get it myself."

  


"And if you do, I'll have you escorted off the premises." the Techo doctor snapped

  


"Wait a minute, now," the Blumaroo nurse said, "Maybe we should let her try."

  


"WHAT? Who's side are you on anyway?" the doctor snarled

  


"I'm on nobody's side. All I'm saying is that we should let her try to take it in. Otherwise we'll be liable for a lawsuit."

  


The Techo growled angrily, but agreed that having some teenager get sued was better than him being sued. He begrudging agreed to preform the operation, but only if the girl stayed home. If the baby died, then they would send her their condolences, but if it survived, they would call her so she could pick it up and take it home.

  


The Uni at the front desk gave her the sign up sheet, and she signed up as an official Neopian citizen. Now all she had to do was wait for the call... 


End file.
